1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved tire structure, particularly a kind that is simple in construction and easy to install, and can protect the tire from puncture, thus making driving safer, and effectively reduce the consumption of rubber, making it environmentally friendly and economical. The invention is in essence practical, ideal, progressive and innovative.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of regular tires comes in two styles. The first one, as shown in FIG. 1, is to mount rubber tire 1 on rim 2 and air fills inside tire 1 directly; the second one is to mount a band of rubber over the rim, and then arrange a rubber tube inside for accommodating air. Given the excellent properties of traction, wear-resistance and elasticity of rubber material, the aforesaid tires are arranged in such a way that they are in direct contact with ground surface, and undeniably, provide considerable comfort, speed and safety in driving. But in practical application, such tire construction also have some shortcomings:
1. Rubber cannot fend off sharp objects. Thus tires made of rubber that is either directly inflated or inflated through a rubber tube inside are susceptible to puncture by screws, nails or other hard, sharp objects scattered on the roads where vehicles travel. Punctured tire endangers driving safety, particularly when the car is carrying heavy load or traveling in high speed that it may flip over due to instantaneous deflation of tire.
2. Regular tire, be it inflated directly or through a rubber tube, is made of rubber and steel wires. When its treads are worn to a certain extent, the entire tire must be scrapped without the possibility of retreading. The remaining rubber cannot be re-utilized either. Moreover, to give tire surface certain thickness and strength, treads cannot be made too deep to begin with, which tends to necessitate tire change more frequently.
3. Rubber is not prone to decay. Its recycling and re-processing are complicated, tedious and costly. Thus the majority of used tires are not recycled, but scrapped. They are often randomly discarded and left unattended that produces an adverse impact on the environment. The pool of standing water in the inner trough of tire provides ground for propagation of disease vectors.
Thus the construction of regular tires has some shortcomings that can be improved in practical application.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved tire structure, wherein a shield is formed along the circumference of tire by arranging a plurality of thin steel plates up and down crisscrossingly disposed in the thick portion of tire surface that can protect the tire from being punctured by sharp objects scattered on road surface during driving, thus enhancing driving safety.
Another object of the invention herein is to provide an improved tire structure wherein a cover tire is mounted around the outer surface of tire that is replaceable after it is worn out without the need to change the entire tire. Under the circumstances where the tire is not consumed or minimally consumed, the invention herein provides both economy and practical application.
Furthermore, the invention herein aims to provide an improved tire structure wherein by arranging the tread of said cover tire deeper and fully utilizing the cover tire, the consumption of rubber is reduced. More so, with the residual rubber on the waste cover tire being reduced, its subsequent disposal is made simpler and economical. Naturally, it is also an improvement over the situation where used tires of prior art are often randomly discarded or piled up that tends to breed the growth of disease vectors.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved tire structure wherein a plurality of crisscrossingly arranged thin steel plates disposed in the thick portion of tire surface can effectively prevent the puncture of tire by sharp objects on the road. Moreover, when the cover fire mounted around the outer surface of tire contacts protruded objects on the road, said crisscrossinly arranged thin plates can be squeezed inward along with the action of rubber without even slighfly affecting the elastic action of tire.